The invention relates to a circular saw for sawing sectional material, in particular of light metal, the saw blade of which is adapted to be moved horizontally above a table at a carriage and to be lifted during each sawing cycle into a position above the material to be sawed for return of the saw blade, the carriage being displaceable along a horizontal guide means at a cantilever beam which is guided for lifting movement at a vertical column.
A known circular saw of this kind, characterized by simple and safe operation from the free end of the cantilever beam, permits sawing of wide sectional material stacks, for example extruded light metal sections. And the sawed sectional material can be carried off transversely of the direction of advance of the material to be sawed because of the single column structure (U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,493, filed Feb. 15, 1978 by Friedrich W. Elhaus).
Much noise is involved particularly when sawing extruded sectional material of alumium. Although the development of noise is reduced with the known circular saw in that no noise at all is created during the return movement of the saw blade which is lifted out of the sawing slot, still the noise exists which is developed as the saw blade advances, i.e. during the sawing cycle itself.
It is therefore, an object of the invention to provide a circular saw of the kind mentioned initailly with which the sawing noise is dampened.